reverse_fallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stanford Gleeful
*Please add pictures* Stanford Gleeful is the Reverse Falls version of Stanford Pines, the author of the journals. Stanford is still the author of the journals in Reverse Falls. Stanford is the twin brother of Stanley Gleeful. Appearance Like Robbie Valentino, Stanford's appearance differs from illustrator to illustrator. In more common illustrations, Stanford is shown in light blue or black suit with a Tent of Telepathy crystal like his niece and nephew, Dipper Gleeful and Mabel Gleeful, sometimes wearing a blue top hat. Stanford is still shown with glasses and he always has six fingers. He and Stanley both are shown with an eight-ball cane. Background Stanford first came to Gravity Falls long before the Gleeful Twins were born, (similar to the original show) and began trying to find a way to harness it's weirdness power to use for his own advantage. Along the way, he wrote three journals describing the creatures he found and basically talking about the fact that some day they would all answer to him. Then one day, he accidentally summoned Will Cipher and forced him to reveal knowledge about the paranormal activities which took place in Gravity Falls. Cipher suggested that Ford create a portal to enter the dimensions of more powerful beings, which Ford did and left his dimension for years. During the time he was gone, his brother, Stanley, came to Gravity Falls and created the Tent of Telepathy, a tourist attraction starring his great-grand niece and nephew, Mason and Mabel Gleeful. Then, not too long later, the twins and Stanley discover the remains of the portal under the Tent of Telepathy. Not knowing what it is, they assume it's some kind of death ray that will give them ultimate power. So they rebuild it and Ford finally returns to his own dimension. Based on what he's seen in the other dimensions, Ford has finally figured out a way to gain ultimate power. He creates (with Will Cipher's forced help) a rip in the space time continuum allowing the Nightmare Dimension to spill into ours, thus creating Weirdmageddon. After about a month of chaos, Gideon Pines, Pacifica Southeast and the rest of the townsfolk that haven't been turned to stone by Ford's eye bats, team up with the Gleeful Twins, Stanley and Will Cipher to defeat Ford. Eventually, Ford is blasted through the Rip using the Quantum Destabilizer along with his minions, the town returns to normal and Ford is banished to the Nightmare Dimension where he currently remains. Relationships Dipper and Mabel Gleeful Dipper and Mabel Gleefull Stanford's relationship with Dipper and Mabel isn't hard to understand. On the outside he views them as equals to his genius. However on the inside, Ford only sees them as pawns in his conquest of Gravity Falls. Stanley Gleeful Stanford's relationship with his brother is supposedly better than it is in Gravity Falls, but they still argue at times. Stanford and Stanley both enjoy money and the torture of Will. They also enjoy watching Dipper and Mabel kill volunteers. Will Cipher Stanford's current relationship status with Will is unknown, but it's likely that Stanford enjoys the suffering and torture of Will. Some CMVs depict the Stanford/Will relationship as being a romantic one. Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast Stanford's relationship with Gideon and Pacifica is also unknown, but he may be better with them than Dipper, Mabel, and Stanley. Category:Characters Category:Tent of Telepathy Category:Possible Journal Authors Category:Reverse Falls Category:Killers